


The Family They Deserve: Part 5

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Family They Deserve [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring John Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Happy Winchesters (Supernatural), Kid Winchesters (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n takes the boys suit shopping.





	The Family They Deserve: Part 5

Y/n sat in the chair, waiting for him to come out.

She could feel her heart pounding, the thought of seeing him making her happier than she should’ve been.

Then again, of course she’d be giddy.

Who wouldn’t be right now?

“Come on! It doesn’t take this long to get dressed!”

Y/n heard the deep chuckling coming from in the dressing room.

“That why it takes you almost an hour to get ready?”

She rolled her eyes, even if he couldn’t see her.

But he did have a point.

Ever since they’d began actually going out into the town and not just staying cooped up in the cabin, John had been taking her on a lot of dates.

They’d found real friends that weren’t monsters, who were totally willing to take care of the boys.

Of course, sometimes that wouldn’t work and they’d both end up coming along on their dates.

But she didn’t care.

Y/n loved all of her boys.

The curtain swung open, the metal hooks scraping against the bar.

She looked up, jaw dropping at the sight.

There was John Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, the man everyone practically feared, all dressed up, just for her.

The shirt clung to his body, waistcoat and blazer hugging him perfectly.

The pants were amazing, showing off his cute butt.

To be honest, she was totally turned on right then.

It was the way he had his hair slightly messy, the beard growing out, greys everywhere. 

The perfectly fitting shoes, pants, shirt, and everything else.

That damn bowtie.

God, this man was so stunning.

“You look…”

She trailed off, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him to her, claiming his lips in a messy, wet kiss.

“Ta-da!”

She pulled away from John when she heard Sam announce himself, Dean stood behind him.

Y/n couldn’t help the tears that formed instantly, eyes watering at the sight of her boys, all dressed up in their suits, looking absolutely adorable and beautiful.

“Boys…”

Sam saw the tears in her eyes, getting worried.

“Don’t you like it?” he asked, fear and slight hurt in his voice.

Y/n shook her head immediately, kneeling down and holding her arms out.

Sam ran right over, Dean shuffling towards her, a smile on his own face.

“I love it, Sammy. You look so handsome. Both of you. My boys”.

Dean couldn’t help feel the happiness in his heart when she said that.

He’d had four years with Mary and she’d always be his mom.

But Y/n was…she was the woman in his life now. And he wasn’t going to let her get away. 

She’d be stuck with him, his brother and his dad forever. Because they all needed her to live. 

None of them knew what they’d do without her.

She was their saving grace. 

The one who managed to keep their family together and give them the love they so desperately needed.

“I love you two. You know that, right?”

Sam nodded, hands clasping around her neck, burying his face in her shoulder.

Dean whispered a ‘_yea_’, planting a soft kiss on y/n’s cheek.

John simply watched, his boys and his fiancée.

His fiancée.

Damn. 

He got lucky, finding someone to love.

And he was glad it was y/n.


End file.
